Everything's Under Control
by Jessica Faith
Summary: When someone had told Max that he was bad news she should have listened. But she didn’t. Why would she? She’s a genetically engineered super solder; she could take care of herself. But that was before he attacked her. MA
1. Changes

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing so any reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong would be appriciated. Thanks.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
When someone had told Max that he was bad news she should have listened. But she didn't. Why would she? She's a genetically engineered super solder; she could take care of herself. But that was before he raped her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Two Weeks before  
  
"Hey Max, How's it goin?" Led asked.  
  
"Alright, How bout yourself?" Max asked, trying not to drool.  
  
"I'm fine I haven't seen you much lately. You need to relax a little Max. Your working to hard even if you are the leader of a nation now." He said taking a step closer, "I could help you relax." He offered, winking.  
  
Max laughed and threw her hair back out of her face before replying that she would think about it. 'Oh man will I think about it' she thought.  
  
Led nodded and walked away.  
  
Freak Nation had been set up about three months ago and slowly she and Alec, her second in command, had slowly gotten supply shipments scheduled, housing for everyone (although they all had to share apartments right now), and defences set up. Freak Nation was slowly becoming a nation. A lot of changes had happened in the past few months. Turning away from the command centre platform in Terminal City she sighed and walked into her office sitting down behind the big table she used for her desk.  
  
First there was Logan. Once she had told him the truth about Alec and her just being friends he was so happy. That happiness didn't last though once she told him the rest of the truth though. She had had enough time to think and enough time without him the past while when she was getting things set up for Terminal City that she realized that although she definitely wasn't with Alec she was never really with Logan either. Her love had changed into something more like brotherly love than the love one should feel for a mate. She knew he didn't feel the same way either anymore, he just refused to admit it even though she had seen him and Asha in a very passionate embrace not to long ago. He had left about a week after they had all moved into Terminal City.  
  
Then there was Alec. He had really become a good friend to her. He was still a arrogant, rude, egotistical pig but he was a good friend. After more transgenics started coming to Terminal city they soon found out they didn't have enough housing units cleaned up and ready for all of them. So every one had to share an apartment. She and Alec had gotten paired together simply for convenience. If there was a problem why send two people to two different places to get their leaders, when they could just send one person to one place and get both? At first it had been a little rough but soon they were living together fine. OC, Gem and the baby Rhea, had settled down across the hall so things were all good.  
  
Then there was Led. He showed up shortly after Terminal City became home to all transgenic. He was a top level combat unit. Twice the size of Alec. This guy didn't hide, he fought (not that he would have an easy time hiding anyway). Everyone said he was bad news but she hadn't found him anything but charming. Their flirting and not-so-subtle innuendo was getting more and more frequent and although she had said no to all his previous requests to a date she might just say yes the next time he asked. There was just something about those dark brown eyes of his. They were almost black. She shivered just thinking about it.  
  
The most surprising change was the ordinaries. They were still parked outside Terminal City but there were fewer now. They didn't like the transgenics being there, but there wasn't much they could do to move them. They couldn't exactly blow them up, they were in the middle of the city. If they tried to do that then there would be so many civilian casualties and damage to surrounding areas that it wouldn't be worth it. And even they were stupid enough to try and attack a bunch of genetically enhanced killing machines. Besides, the transgenics hadn't tried to leave the city (that the ordinaries knew about) so for most of them it meant getting back to there lives now that the transgenics were contained. A few ordinaries had actually requested asylum and were now living with the transgenics and helping them.  
  
Yep, there were a lot of changes that have happened, but at least things seem to be settling down now. 


	2. Warning From a Friend

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing so any reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong would be appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
When Led offered to take her out on a date a few days later Max finally said yes. The first date had gone well. They ended up going to a bar the transgenics had set up resembling Crash, the new bar was called Bang (she had agreed to let the guys name the bar after they had had a few to many to drink). She and Led had hung out and played pool, talked, and even danced a few times. Finally it was time to go home. He had walked her to her apartment and kissed her goodnight. She slipped inside trying not to wake Alec up but she didn't need to worry. He was sitting on the sofa watching television when she got into the living room.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, fine, not that it's any of your business." Max said, coming in and taking off her jacket.  
  
"Hey Maxie, relax. I just wanted to know if my friend had a good time on her date. You don't have to bite my head off."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just not used to you being so thoughtful. Put's my defences up ya know? I'm trying to be nicer." Max said sitting down on the couch beside Alec.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes watching whatever lame program Alec had changed it to until finally Alec turned to Max and just sat there staring at her for a minute.  
  
"WHAT!" Max said exasperated that he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Max, I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear and your going to hate me for it. I just want you to remember that I'm your friend and I don't want to see you hurt, OK?" Alec said, with what might have been considered fear in his eyes.  
  
"Alright." she said in a hesitant tone.  
  
"Here it goes. I know you like Led and I know you've heard and discarded all the rumours that you've heard about him, but I'm going to try again so hear me out. I know he seems like a nice guy, but he isn't. He's got a temper. A bad one. I was on a few missions with him at Manticore and when he looses his temper he's mean and savage. The perfect solider. He also has a reputation for the ladies. Not the kind that I have. He's a player, but if he doesn't get what he wants then he takes it. I know you think you can take care of yourself Max but this guy's rough and I don't want to see you hurt or see you get yourself into a situation that you can't get out of. I won't tell you not to see him, because I know that won't work, but just watch your back OK." He said finally stopping to take a breath and bracing himself for the wrath that was Max. He was surprised when after a moment Max still hadn't started yelling. He looked up to see a small smile on her lips. Man, could she be confusing at times.  
  
"OK, I'll watch my back." she said. " I know that everyone is worried but I'm sure he's fine. If it helps ease your mind though I will keep an eye on him. I know you care. Everything's under control." She said trying not to laugh at the expression of pure shock on his face. "I'm going to bed now, Good night."  
  
"Night Maxie" he said shaking his head and turning back to the TV.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Day Before  
  
Max stood watching some of the younger X series practicing their hand to hand combat in the training arena they had set up. She sighed. It had been over a week since she had been able to see Led. First there had been the 14 transgenics that were caught by White just outside of Seattle, which meant that she had to go rescue them. Then an argument had started but the time she got back between the X series and the Transhumans so she then had to sort that out. It had been a long week.  
  
Led watched Max sit down on a nearby crate. Quietly he snuck up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder." Hey Max" He said.  
  
A big grin spread across her face and Max turned around to face him. "Hi yourself. Come for a little practise?" She asked. "The kids will be done in a few minutes."   
  
"No, I've got to help unload the latest shipment of food in a few minutes. I just thought I would stop by and say hello and see if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at nine?"  
  
"See you then." Led said and headed out to the supply area.   
  
Finally, Max thought, I can finally relax and enjoy myself for the night. I don't think I'll say anything to Alec though. He'll just worry. I'll tell him I'm going out with OC and he won't know any different. Without Sketchy here he doesn't like to play pool anymore and he's got more liquor than the bar does at home so he probably won't even go out tonight. Perfect. Yep. Everything was under control. 


	3. Attack

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing so any reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong would be appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
Alec was stuck in the command centre working on the new plans for the reconstruction on Terminal City. It was even better than she could have hoped for. He wouldn't be there when Led came to pick her up. Led arrived right at nine and they headed out. Just as they walked out of the apartment someone sped by on their bike splashing mud all over Led who had stepped out first. Max and Led stood there in silence for a moment before Max finally burst out laughing. Led glared at her for a moment, Max could see the fury in his eyes which he quickly hid and then sighed.  
  
"I guess we'll have to stop off at my place so I can get changed." Led sighed. "Mind you who says we have to go to Bang anyway. We could just stay at my apartment and 'relax'" He said wiggling his eyebrows quickly.  
  
Max laughed and threw her arm around him, "Lets worry about relaxing another time and concentrate on getting a new outfit for you now."  
  
"Fair enough" he said wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They headed toward his apartment but when Max realized that Led was turning onto Sage lane she hesitated. Sage lane wasn't yet populated by the residence of Terminal City because there weren't any liveable apartments yet. She and Alec had made an agreement to all the residence that if they wanted to find an apartment building and fix it up in their free time they would be able to have an apartment of their own. She remembered that Led was one of the people who had decided to do that. With the conversation she had with Alec still fresh in her mind she was hesitant about going into a secluded area of Terminal City alone with Led. 'Lighten up girl' she thought to herself, 'you've dealt with White before and come out alive and plus this is Led. He won't hurt you no matter what they say.'  
  
Noticing her hesitation Led stopped. "Is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah fine. Let's get you a clean outfit." she said with a smile.  
  
They headed upstairs to his apartment and Max waited in the living room until he was changed. He came out with his shirt untucked and undone and quickly pulled her into a hard kiss. Max pulled away a bit surprised.   
  
"Um…You almost ready to go?" she asked a little unsure about what was going on.  
  
"I thought we would spend the night here instead." Led stated.  
  
Max backed away a little, "I'm sorry but this is moving to fast. You need to slow down Led. We're still getting to know each other and I'm not the kind of girl who you sound like your looking for." She turned to walk to the door but felt an iron grip on her shoulder. He swung her around to face him and pulled her closer.  
  
"I wasn't asking" He said and proceeded to rip her shirt off of her.  
  
Max tried to fight back but he was so much stronger than her and had ten years more experience that she didn't stand a chance. Soon she was pinned down on his bed and he quickly pulled out handcuffs from his night table and cuffed her to the bed leaving his hands free to use elsewhere. Soon he had her stripped.  
  
" I know you're going to like this. Just wait and see." He said pulling his shirt back off and taking off his pants.  
  
"Don't do this Led. Let me go please." She said, trying not to let the fear sound in her voice and trying to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up Bitch" He said and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
He hit her so hard for a moment she almost blacked out. Then he was on top of her and on her and in her and she screamed. She screamed from the pain, from the embarrassment, from the anger, from the fear. She screamed until she didn't think she would ever be able to talk normally again and then darkness came when he hit her across the face again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She woke with a great weight on top of her. She tried to slip out from underneath him without waking him, afraid he might try something again. She was just getting up from the bed when a large hand came around the top of her arm and squeezed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. She didn't turn around.  
  
"You tell anyone about this and I will kill them. Then I will kill the rest of your friends. Then I will come and kill you. But not before I help you 'relax' again…and next time I'll make sure you stay awake for the encounter." He threatened.  
  
She slowly nodded and he released her. She quickly gathered her cloths, what was left of them, and ran out the door. She didn't stop until she was on the street. She looked up at the sky and noticed not only was it day, but it was already late afternoon. She had been knocked out longer than she had thought. She hadn't stopped to get dressed, so she did that now, not caring if anyone saw her or not. There wasn't anyone around anyway. She made her way back to her apartment quickly, but took the side roads so as not to draw attention to her ripped, bloody, and bruised appearance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alec was sore. Led was supposed to help unload some equipment for the hospital but he hadn't shown up so Alec had been stuck doing the job. The equipment was heavy and there was a lot of it, so by the time they had finished unloading it Alec and the three X-6's that were helping him were exhausted. He had given them all the rest of the day off, including himself. To make things even worse Max was no where to be found. He figured that she and OC must have had a wild night and that she was sleeping it off but that still left him in charge of Terminal city as well. He had had his hands full both literally and physically all day. He was so lost in thought and so tired he just about fell head over heels over the stroller lying in the stair way.  
  
"Sorry Boo." Original Cindy apologized rushing back down the stairs with Rhea on her hip. "Original Cindy had to go chasing after Baby Boo here. Did you know she's learned how to climb up the stairs already? I didn't realize you guys learn that quickly." She said trying to drag the stroller up the steps as she talked.  
  
"Don't worry about it OC. Let me take that for you." He offered, grabbing the stroller and hiking it onto his shoulder (after all the sooner it was out of his way the sooner he could get into his apartment and have a nice warm shower and sleep. "So did you and Max have a good time at Bang last night?"  
  
"You must be thinking about someone else Boo. Original Cindy had to baby-sit all night 'cause Gem had the late shift on guard duty last night." She said.  
  
Alec gave her a funny look. Why would Max lie about going out with OC? Oh well. He probably misunderstood. He dropped the stroller off at the other apartment and let himself into his own. He heard the shower immediately. Well, it looks like he found Max. He made himself something to eat but when she still hadn't come out after twenty minutes he went and banged on the door.  
  
"Hey Maxie, save some hot water for the rest of us. I need to use the shower, hurry up."  
  
When she still hadn't come out after ten more minutes he knocked again a bit worried this time.  
  
"Max, are you alright? Get out of the shower, would ya?"  
  
She still wasn't out of the shower and she wasn't answering him 10 minutes later. She must have been in for at least 45 minutes by then. Now Alec was officially worried.  
  
"Max, if you don't say something in the next 10 seconds I'm coming in." he warned.   
  
He counted to ten and then slowly opened the door. The first thing he saw was her bloody, ripped clothes which prompted him to swing the door all the way open. What he saw next would give him nightmares for years.   
  
She was curled up on the floor of the shower crying and shivering, the hot water long since used up, and she was bruised and scratched everywhere. What really made his heart break was where most of those bruises were located though. On her breasts and what looked like the inside of her upper thighs. Then the pieces all fit together. She had lied to him because she was going out with someone who he didn't approve of. She went out with Led. She had gone out with Led and the bastard had raped her. 


	4. Shock

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I write in the morning and I've had a few job interviews over the past few days. Wish me luck. I also had a hard time figuring out what their reactions are going to be. I know the Max is really different but remember that she just went through a really traumatic experience. This is my very first attempt at writing so any reviews to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong would be appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
Alec stood there frozen by shock and anger for a few seconds before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could worry about Led later. Right now Max needed him. He rushed over to the shower and turned the freezing cold water off. He grabbed the large bath sheet off the hook and knelt down in front of the tub.  
  
"Max, it's time to get out of the shower. You're clean." He said quietly and making it sound more like a question instead of an order, not wanting to scare her.  
  
She looked up at him like she was seeing and hearing him for the first time that day. For a moment fear and confusion were in her eyes before she seemed to recognize that Alec wasn't going to hurt her. Then she looked straight into his eyes and Alec could see that she finally understood that he knew what had happened. That did it. Suddenly Max flung herself over the side of the tub and into Alec's arms, sobbing loudly. He had just enough time to wrap the towel around her before she was in his arms and plastered to his chest. She had her arms wrapped around him and was squeezing so hard it felt like she was going to break his ribs. 'Go ahead and break them Maxie. If it makes the fear and pain go away for you I would let you break every bone in my body' Alec thought as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and sat there rocking her back and forth and whispering quietly to her to calm her down.   
  
Finally after a couple of hours she finally relaxed enough to curl up against his chest and fall asleep. He thought about moving her to her bed but he was afraid that he would wake her up so Alec sat there with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Alec wondered what would happen when she woke up. Would she pretend the rape didn't happen? Would she get mad at him for walking in on her in the shower? Or, would she remain how she was? She seemed broken and smaller. It was a side of Max he wish he had never seen. It was like all her fight and spirit had been stolen from her. Should he tell OC or call Joshua? In the end he decided to wait and see. He knew from experience that burying bad memories, like Rachel, rarely stopped the pain. He hoped that Max would be willing to talk to him.   
  
And what about Led? He didn't like killing. He never had. He had no problems with killing Led though. How dare he think that he could do this to Max and get away with it? He knew that before, Max would have never agreed to killing anyone, but now he wasn't so sure. Should he tell Max what he was planning, or just do it? Would she care? He wouldn't be able to fight him hand to hand. Led was too strong. Alec was built to be an assassin. Quick and stealthy. Sure he could win fights against the biggest and strongest ordinaries but against one of the Manticore combat unit, he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Alec sat there until finally he was sure she wouldn't wake up and then gently laid her down on the couch. When his fingers gently grazed over her skin he could feel her goose bumps and realized how cold she was. Now that he thought about it a towel wasn't a great cover and the apartment wasn't that warm. He lit a fire in the fireplace and went to get a blanket off his bed. He grabbed a large sweater from his closet and went back out to the couch. She was so tired and so deep in sleep she didn't even notice when Alec quickly slipped the sweater on her, and wrapped the big quilt he had grabbed around her. He paced around the apartment all night while she slept. She was never asleep this long and on top of everything else Alec worried about that too. He wanted her to wake up so that he could see her eyes and see her pain so he could try to make it better. He didn't want her to wake up because he knew that she would have to feel pain and would have to remember everything that sleep could help her forget. Finally, as the morning sun started shining in through the window of the living room, she started to stir and quietly cried out. Alec was over to the couch and holding her in seconds and she was again curled up on his lap. Soon he felt her tense up and knew she was awake…what would happen now?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun was shining in her eyes when she woke up and it only took a second to realize she wasn't in her bed. She was in someone's arms. A male someone. She tensed and quickly drew a breath, trying to smell the danger, getting ready to fight this someone if she had to. She wouldn't get hurt again. And then she realized who belonged to the scent belonged to and relaxed immediately back into Alec's embrace. He was safe. One of the only safe men she knew anymore. He wouldn't hurt her. And then she remembered last night. After she got back to the apartment she had immediately gone into the bathroom and stripped off, needing to get clean. She had turned the shower on so hot she was surprised she didn't have blisters and had scrubbed until her skin felt raw. And then she had seen one of the bruises on her thighs and had remembered exactly how she got it. She had broken down then. Sliding down to the bottom of the tub and sitting there crying until Alec had come in. It was like he appeared out of nowhere. One minute she had been immersed in hot water and the next he was there holding her freezing cold body tight against his rocking and whispering to her while he had carried her to the couch and sat there rocking her. What was she supposed to say to him? He knew what had happened. She could tell by the compassion and the fury in his eyes. She knew he wasn't angry at her. She didn't want to think about what he would to the Led; she knew he was going to do something.   
  
"Thank you" she said. Just that was enough to make her want to start to cry again and she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Your welcome." He said, trying to ignore her voice as it wavered slightly.  
  
They sat there in silence holding each other for a while giving Max more time to think. She couldn't go into headquarters looking like this. Most of the people that were in the command staff for Terminal City were men and the only men she thought she could be by right now were Alec and Joshua. Someone had to run Terminal City though. Which meant that she would be alone. She didn't want to be left alone. She would have to tell Original Cindy what happened and maybe Joshua. She didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
"Could…could you take over running Terminal City while I recover?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course Maxie. Don't worry about it… or him." Alec said quietly.  
  
Max ignored the comment. "I need to talk to Original Cindy and Joshua. I can't hide this from them. I don't want to tell anyone else though. I need them to know. I don't want to be alone here while your at work."  
  
"Alright. I'll call Joshua and go get OC in a little while." He said.  
  
They were quiet for a moment until Max broke the silence again. "He said he would kill everyone if I told. You'll need to watch your back and you'll need to put a guard on OC and Joshua until…"  
  
"I won't let him hurt anyone ever again. Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. Everything's under control."  
  
"OK. I'm going to go get changed. Can you see about getting OC and Joshua over?"  
  
"Yeah. OK"  
  
"Alec," she said standing up and turning around, "thank you again." She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room.  
  
"Anything for you Maxie." he said gently brushing the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He shook his head and went to call OC and Joshua. 


	5. Taking Out the Trash

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: Lost: One Muse Name: Muse (duh!) Last known where abouts: In my head Missing: about 20 days. If anyone has seen my muse please let me know because it is very hard to write without one.   
  
Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I hope to have another chapter written in about a week (maybe less if I can find Muse again). Reviews may help Muse come back. Please review and tell me what you think of the story.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Max was glad one of the first things she had ordered once TC was set up was a vaccine for ordinaries against the pollutants in the air, water and earth. It allowed Original Cindy to be there with her now, which she desperately needed. When she had told Original Cindy and Joshua about the attack they had wanted to kill him right then. Max had never seen OC so mad. Come to think about it she didn't think she had ever seen Alec or Joshua this upset either. It was only when Alec had blocked the doorway and held them back that they had started to calm down. He promised them that he would 'take care of it'. Their tempers had simmered and cooled and now they sat on the sofa, OC holding Max and Joshua gently rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion. Alec, once he thought it was safe to step away from the door, had gone into the kitchen and made hot chocolate for them all. Then he quickly slipped into his room and got changed. He grabbed his gun out of the drawer he kept it in and made sure that it had enough bullets. He slipped it into the waist band of his jeans and walked over to the apartment door. He grabbed his coat to hide the gun and waved Joshua over.  
  
"Joshua wants to come too." Joshua said as soon as he made his way over to Alec.  
  
"No buddy. I need you to stay here and protect the girls. I have to make an appearance at the Command centre or people are going to start wondering what's going on with their two leaders. Then I'll take care of the unfinished business that we have. Don't let the girls out of your site. Until I get back neither of them are safe." Alec said looking quickly over at the sofa before turning his attention back to Joshua.  
  
"Alec make appearance and take out trash. Joshua stay with girls. They safe here. Alec stay safe too."  
  
"I will Big Fella. It shouldn't take too long and I'll be back." Alec said making his way out the door. He nodded his head in approval when he heard the door being locked behind him. It wouldn't stop Led for more than a few seconds if he really wanted to get in but every second counted. With that in mind he headed over to Command.  
  
Once he reached Command he quickly handed out orders to Mole, Dix and some of the others.   
  
"Where's Led?" Alec asked trying to keep his rage from reaching his voice, but failing miserably.  
  
"It's his day off. He's probably still asleep. What he do to piss you off?" Mole asked without looking up from his work.  
  
"Never mind. I've got to talk with him. You're in charge for now. Max isn't going to be in again today." Alec said leaving no room for further discussion or arguments as he made his way out the door.  
  
Alec was just about at Led's apartment when he came swaggering out, squinting at the morning sun. Alec pulled out his gun and as soon as Led turned and realized who it was Alec fired two shots, one into each of his knee caps. Led screamed out in pain for a second before he fell to the ground.  
  
"I thought you were a soldier 494. But soldiers aren't supposed to shoot without provocation. I'm not armed. Not very honourable. But then you were never very honourable. You always avoided hand to hand combat. Not much of a soldier." Led said forcing the words out through the pain he was feeling.  
  
"First off, you did provoke me when you raped the woman I love. Second, I don't think you have any right to talk to me about honour considering what you did. Third, you were built and trained for hand-to-hand combat. I was built and trained for stealth and assassinations. We both have our skills and when we use them as we were trained we are soldiers with honour. You weren't trained to rape women. But I was trained to kill. I'll never be able to make you feel the fear and pain that Max felt so I'm not going to bother. Go to Hell." Alec said as he pulled the trigger and the bullet found it's target in the middle of his forehead.  
  
He should have felt bad about killing Led he supposed but he didn't. 'This is probably the first killing I'll never feel bad about' he thought as he watched two X5's drag the body away to be cremated. He had told everyone that Led was a traitor. Selling information to the ordinaries in exchange for money and safety. He wasn't sure if everyone believed him and he couldn't care less if they did or not. Mole didn't. He knew that but he also knew that Mole would never question why he did it because he would know it was for a good reason. Once everything was cleaned up and sorted out he headed back to his apartment. Max needed to know that everyone was safe now. That she was safe. Alec walked back slowly to give himself time to think. When he was talking to Led he said that he loved Max. Was it true? He didn't know he though as he climbed the stairs, but as he stood outside the door and heard Max say something to OC or Joshua his heart jumped and he knew that yes, it was true, he loved Max. 'I won't tell her. Not yet anyway. If there was ever a right time it was defiantly not now' he thought. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in and almost fell over when he walked into a wall. 'Wait, no, not a wall just a Joshua' Alec thought with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry Medium fella" Joshua said and backed away leaving Alec room to get into the apartment.  
  
"It's alright. You were just doing your job." Alec said as he walked over to Max.  
  
"He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again Maxie. You're safe now." Alec said to her.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll ever feel safe again" Max said barely above a whisper and then quietly broke down into tears.   
  
Alec sat down next to her on the sofa and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly. Although she had slept quite a bit last night it had been stressful 24 hours and she soon started to drift off to sleep in his arms. Original Cindy said good bye and quietly left followed by Joshua, leaving their friend in Alec's good care. They both knew before Alec did that he loved her. They knew that now that he was there nothing bad would happen to her again. Alec shifted Max into a more comfortable position for both of them and tightened his hold on her. In return Max cuddled up to his chest more and sighed.  
  
"I was wrong. I have found a place were I feel safe again. Don't leave me Alec. Please." Max begged as sleep started to claim her.  
  
"Never Maxie. I'll never leave you." Alec said and gently placed a kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Vacation and Supper

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn.  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone. Another Update in less than a week. Shocking I know. Please review...good or bad. Also, I know not much happens in this chapter but hopefully I'll get another chapter written soon. I hate when life get's in the way of doing what you really what to do.  
  
Warning: This deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Alec arrived early at Command and handed out orders at the morning meeting.  
  
"Also, one last piece of business before we get to work, Max has decided to take a working vacation. She left last night. She's going to be travelling around and see if she can find anymore transgenics that might like to join us here in Terminal City. She'll be gone a couple of weeks and until then I'll be the CO. Any questions?" Alec asked.  
  
No one had any so they adjourned the meeting and went about their work. He was glad. He and Max had talked about it early this morning and decided it would be easier to tell everyone that she had gone away for a while so that he didn't have to make up a new excuse for her every day. They decided that when she was ready to face the world, or at least the males of TC, that she would 'return' from her vacation. No one in command seemed to think anything was wrong. Even Mole had said just last week that Max needed to relax a bit and take a vacation, and Alec had heard others saying that Max looked stressed. It was the perfect story.   
  
Alec went into the office that Max often used and tried to concentrate on his work. He knew that Joshua was with Max keeping her company but he wanted to be back near Max. That way he could help her recover. He didn't want to see her hurting, and even though she was strong, the attack had taken it's toll. She wasn't as confident and she didn't have her usual spunk. 'The quicker he got the work done for the day the quicker he would be by her side again.' He thought as he got back to work.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once Alec left for work Max decided that she needed to do something that relaxed her so she decided to take a nice, long, hot bath. Joshua settled down on the sofa to read a book and Max settled in to her bath.  
  
Sometime later Max woke up to the chill of the water. She got out and wrapped her blue terry cloth around her. She went into her room to get dressed but found she was having a hard time. She wanted big and baggy. Nothing tight or too revealing. Finally she found a pair of boxers that she had stolen from Alec when they had first moved in. They revealed a bit more of her leg than she would have liked but they were comfortable and only Alec, OC, and Joshua would see her. She remembered how comfortable Alec's sweater was, unfortunately that one was dirty, so she threw back on her robe and went into Alec's room. She searched through his drawers until she found the one she wanted. A deep red one that was way to big for her. When she pulled it on she could smell Alec's scent in the sweater and it made her feel safe. Now dressed she went to the sofa and curled up under the quilt that was still there. She closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep. She had done more sleeping in the past few days then she did in a normal month. She also had a lot on her mind.  
  
Alec was treating her so well. She knew he cared about her but last night when she was falling asleep she thought she heard something more in his voice than usual. Something deeper than the love for a friend. More like the tone a mate would use for their lover. But that wasn't right…was it? No, Alec just thought of her as a friend. He didn't love her. When Logan had left Max had started to think about the relationships in her life and for a while she was forced to admit (if only to herself) that she had feelings that may be slightly more than friendly towards Alec. But she also knew he hadn't felt the same way and she pushed away those thoughts and feelings and soon Led had shown up and given her someone else to think about. She thought those feelings were gone but were they? 'It wouldn't matter anyway.' She thought, 'He wouldn't want someone as broken as me. He's just a friend and he's just trying to help you. Get over it. He doesn't love you, your just confused right now.' Yeah, she was just confused. She so desperately needed to be cared for by someone right now that she was creating feelings in someone where none existed. Max promised herself that she would never ruin their friendship by acting on any of the feelings that existed in her. He would never feel the same way and even if he did, she wasn't sure she was ready to be in love. Not after what had happened. She had to get her mind off of Alec but the only other thing she could think of was the rape and she wasn't ready to remember and face that yet.  
  
"Joshua, do you want to play a game?" She asked.   
  
"Sure Little Fella. What you want to play? Monopoly?" Joshua asked hopefully.  
  
Recently Max and Alec had introduced Joshua to Monopoly and he had gotten hooked. They played all the time now. Max smiled and nodded her head and Joshua went to get the board and set it up. They sat there playing game after game, only stopping to eat and for bathroom breaks, until shortly after 6 in the evening when Alec appeared home from Command.  
  
"How was work? Did they by the story?" Max asked.  
  
"Work was fine but it was boring without you and the story went over fine with everyone. Rue, the X5 with the red hair that we put in charge of security last week, is a bit annoyed with the guards on duty because they didn't see anyone leaving TC. I told him you were just good at slipping under the radar of guards everywhere but unfortunately he is still going to be putting more men on each shift for the next little while. Oh well." Alec said shrugging his shoulders and sitting down in front of the Monopoly board. "Who's winning?"  
  
"Joshua is, again." Max said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Joshua should go. Got to talk to Dix bout some stuff. See you later Little Fella, Medium Fella." Joshua said.   
  
"See ya Big Fella." both Max and Alec chorused together.  
  
They cleaned up the game and sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Nice colour on you." Alec said eyeing his sweater on Max.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." Max said, nervously biting her lip.  
  
"No, I like it on you. It certainly looks better on you than it did on me. You can borrow my sweaters anytime." Alec said laughing lightly as Max's face lit up at that idea.  
  
"It does so look good on you. It's one of my favourite sweaters on you. That's why I picked it. It reminds me of you." Max said blushing so much it looked like she might match the colour of the sweater if she didn't stop soon.  
  
"Thanks. So… what do you want to eat?" Max couldn't believe it but she actually thought she saw a slight blush on Alec. She tried not to laugh but she had never seen Alec blush before.  
  
"How about Mac N' Cheese?" Max asked, glad to get off the sweater.  
  
"Sure. You set the table; I'll cook."  
  
"Great." Max said but internally she was thinking something else. 'Yeah, great. This is the first meal that we've actually sat down for since the rape. What are we supposed to talk about? I can't think about anything else except the attack. We are not going to talk about that. This is going to be awkward.'  
  
She set the table while Alec made that food and soon they were ready to eat. 'And so it begins' she thought sitting down across from him to eat. 


	7. Midnight Thoughts

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine. I make no money off of any of this. Darn. Also, I don't own Jenga, Monopoly, Scrabble or any other games that my have been mentioned.  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately but my muse up and left. I've had a bad case of writer's block. I think it's gone now though so updates should be more frequent again. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Warning: This story deals with issues of rape so if you have a problem with that you won't want to read this.  
  
Everythings Under Control  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As he sat down to eat Alec could tell that Max was uncomfortable about sitting at the table and actually expected to carry on a conversation. 'Come on Maxie, you don't honestly think I'm stupid enough to bring Led or the rape up in conversation do you? I'll wait for a while to see if you bring it up before I try to broach the subject.' Alec thought.  
  
"I've been thinking, we really need to teach Joshua a new game. Especially if your going to be spending more time with him. I mean I like Monopoly as much as the next person but I think this is beginning to border on obsession with the big guy now." Alec said with a smile.  
  
He could tell Max was relieved to not be talking about anything important and slowly she started to relax.  
  
"I was thinking we could teach him Jenga or maybe Scrabble. He really likes to read so I think he would like that." Max said with a small smile.  
  
"Good idea. I'll see if I can find the games the next time I go out." Alec said.  
  
The rest of the dinner was spent talking about various topics, but none were serious and all were as light hearted as the talk about the games. After dinner they cleaned up the dishes in a comfortable silence and then curled up on the sofa to watch TV.  
  
It was dark Max's room that night. The moon was hidden by clouds creating a gloomy atmosphere. It had been two weeks since the rape and Max was still too upset and scared to even leave the apartment let alone go to Command. Max lay in bed, unable to sleep. She had gone from sleeping all the time to having worse insomnia than she did before the attack. She lay in bed tossing and turning unable to stop herself from thinking and unable to relax enough to sleep.  
  
'I shouldn't be so scared. I'm being so weak. If I even get near the door I start to have a panic attack. I don't know what I would have done if OC and Joshua hadn't been here for me. Not to mention Alec. He's been so kind. I don't like OC and Joshua touching me anymore, but for some reason I don't seem to mind it with Alec, which is probably a good thing considering that he always has his arm around me, or a hand on my leg while we're watching TV. He's comforting. He's safe. It feels like he is protecting me and keeping me safe from the outside world. I'm not sure but I think I'm seeing something more in Alec lately. A glint in his eye. I only see it for a second and then it's hidden again. If I didn't know better I'd say that look was love.' Max sighed and rolled over onto her other side.   
  
'I can't start thinking like this. My feelings for him are definitely growing but he doesn't feel the same way. I've never felt so safe or cared for before. I'm afraid that the feelings I'm feeling though are just being increased because I feel so vulnerable lately. It doesn't matter though because I'll never tell him. I don't want to pressure him into anything. He's already done way too much. I'm afraid he would either doubt that I care about him, or start a relationship with me and stay with me because he feels sorry for me or feels like he has to protect me. I don't want that. I'll keep my mouth shut and my feelings to myself.'  
  
Alec lay in bed wide awake listening to Max toss and turn in her room. It had been two weeks since the rape and she still hadn't brought it up at all. He would come home from work and find OC or Joshua there playing a game or talking with Max. He had quietly asked them both if Max had talked about the attack but they both had the same answer; no. He could understand her not wanting to talk to him about it, and even Joshua, they were both men but he had at least hoped that she had talked with Original Cindy about it.   
  
'I'm worried about her. She isn't sleeping and now her appetite has seemed to drop considerably. She's an X5. She should be able to out eat a horse. I read some books on what some rape victims go through and how they may feel but actually seeing this happen to someone that you love is scary. There's nothing that I can do to make her feel any better and I feel so useless. And I do love her. It's getting harder and harder to hide. When I see her fighting back tears and when I am actually able to make her smile my heart swells and I swear one of these days it's going to burst. I have to hide it though. I must. Max isn't ready for anything new right now, especially finding out that one of her best friends is in love with her. She has more important things to worry about and she needs time to heal. Maybe, someday, along time from now I might tell her. Maybe. But I'm honestly not sure I'm even ready for anything let alone if Max is ready for any kind of relationship. After Rachel died I promised myself I would never love again. Well I broke that promise. I'm not sure that I could open myself up like that again. Max and I lead dangerous lives. What if something were to happen to her again? How would I be able to live? It doesn't matter anyway. Max doesn't have feelings for me and I wouldn't want her feeling pressured into being with me as some kind of payback for helping her or because she's to scared to say no. I don't want that. I'll keep my mouth shut and my feelings to myself.' 


End file.
